Passage Of Time Pt2: Wanting
by fred21
Summary: Season 12: SG1 start thinking about making some changes in their lives. Plus they encounter something that is older than the Ancients. Cameron/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain - Late April 2008.  
**

Cameron Mitchell was not a happy man.

Sitting here waiting to be interviewed was not his idea of a fun time, but orders were orders. Landry had told him that it had been decided that all of SG1 were to be interviewed by this particular doctor, no exceptions allowed. As the leader of the team Cameron was the first in the firing line. So here he was, sitting in an office waiting. As he leaned back in the chair, arms crossed, legs stretched out, he wondered if he should get up and come back later. Just then the door opened.

Cameron registered several things in the few seconds it took for the woman to walk over to the desk and sit down. Long red-blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, creamy white skin with a hint of freckles, dark blue gray eyes and a figure that had just the right amount of curves in his eyes, glimpsed between the unbuttoned white lab coat she worn.

Cameron did a double-take. This couldn't be Doctor Shaw, could it? She looked all of twenty-five, okay, maybe twenty-six.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Colonel Mitchell. I appreciate your patience and that you took the time to come and see me," she said opening a file, flashing him a smile as she did so.

She was the doctor! Cameron did his best not to show his surprise. "It wasn't exactly my idea"

The woman smiled at him. "No, I'm sure it wasn't. Well let's start shall we. I'm Doctor Shaw, but you can call me Anna. I know that these things are a pain in the butt," she smiled at him again, "But I want you to know that this is totally informal. I'm not sure how much General Landry has told you, so I'll give you a brief run down, okay?"

"O-Kay." Cameron said with caution.

He still couldn't quite believe that this was the doctor. And it wasn't just her age that made him think that. Except for the white coat nothing about her exactly screamed doctor. She was wearing jeans, a pair of high top Converse sneakers and a black AC-DC t-shirt. It wasn't the usual attire he was use to seeing on a doctor. But it was her smile that caught his attention the most. It was warm and friendly and it showed not just in the curve of her mouth, but in her body language. It was a great smile and Mitchell found himself giving her a smile back. Perhaps this interview wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"I'm going to be asking you a few questions, some of them might seem a bit personal which I hope won't bother you too much. I'm a Social Anthropologist. My particular field of study is the military and the effects of being part of military unit have on an individual and a team as a whole, in terms of social development..."

"And you're studying us?"

"Yes. The Pentagon thought that it might provide some insight. Everyone that's been involved in the Stargate Program have been part of something thats pretty amazing when you think about it. You've traveled to other planets, other galaxies, even through time. You've met aliens, forged alliances, made enemies. The Pentagon and Stargate Command thought it was time to investigate what, if any, has been the affect on those involved. General O'Neill thought that I might find SG1 particularly interesting. You've had a lot to contend with over the past few years. And the truth is SG1 are unique among the rest of the SG teams."

"You mean because I've got 2 aliens as part of my team." Cameron arched an eyebrow as he said this, giving the Doc a smile as he did so.

"Not quite," she said, giving a quiet laugh, "SG1 are unique because none of you have any family as such. You are in fact each others family and that's a close bond. You have parents but you don't see much of them, which is understandable given the nature of your job. As for the rest of the team, Doctor Jackson's parents and wife are deceased, Colonel Carter's parents are also deceased, and as for Teal'c and Vala, well... they seem to have the same lack of biological family. As for significant others there are none. None of you are married or even in a romantic relationship, at least that we are aware of. From what I can tell you all rely on each other. You are a family whether you are aware of it or not."

Cameron Mitchell was slightly gob smacked. The truth is she was right, he had just never really thought about it in such black and white terms. Still he wasn't quite sure where she was going with this…

"It's not a problem, in fact it's what makes SG1 one, if not the best team there is. Everyone and not just the military, have a lot of respect for all of you. I'm just here to talk to you and to be someone that you can talk to. Everything that you and the others of your team discuss with me is totally confidential. I will of course be providing General O'Neill with a report, but that report will contain no personal information. It's more to provide a general overview of the thoughts and feelings of members of the Stargate Program and what the affect, if any, it has had on your lives."

She certainly seemed sincere but Cameron still wasn't sure. I mean, hell what was he suppose to talk to her about.

"Look I believe you. I'm just not sure if I got anything to talk to you about. As far as I'm concerned my life is about as great as it can be."

"Well, why don't we just talk about how great it is and go from there. Okay?"

**~*~*~*~ **

Daniel Jackson looked up from the artifact that he was studying as Cameron walked into his office. "So... how did it go?" he asked, interested.

"The truth? Not that bad." Cameron sounded slightly surprised as he said that. But to be honest the talk with the Doc hadn't been nearly as bad as he had thought it was going to be.

"Well, that's a relief. None of us are looking forward to having a '_little chat,'_" said Daniel, doing air quotes with his fingers, "Except Vala, of course." Daniel couldn't help think that Doctor Shaw was going to have an interesting time with Vala when it came to her turn. Just then he noticed two bottles of beer in Cameron's hands. "Is one of those for me?"

As way of reply Cameron passed one of the opened bottles over to Daniel. "Speaking of Vala, have you... ever thought about asking her out?

Daniel spluttered as he took a mouthful of beer. "You're not serious. I mean _Vala_?"

"Jackson, I know that it's none of my business. And you can tell me to butt out, but there's obviously something going on between you. You have feelings for each other, I get that. So why haven't you ever asked her out and I don't mean as a colleague. I'm mean you're both civilians, there's nothing stopping you as far as I can see."

Cameron knew that he might be stepping over the line here but the talk with the Doc had got him thinking. She had asked lots of questions about him and the others, some of which had taken him back a little, but she had gotten him wondering about a few things. "Look, just think about it, and oh by the way, I think your talk with the Doc tomorrow might be interesting."

Cameron walked out taking a swig of beer as he did so, leaving a rather stunned Daniel.

Cameron thought some more about his conversation with Dr Shaw. The Doc had been fascinated by the planets he had been to, the things he had seen. They had also talked about things closer to home such as his relationship with his team. As the leader of the team he watched over them all and would do anything for them. The Doc had been right, they were a family.

Somehow the conversation with the Doc had turned to more personal things, such as his private life. The truth was his love life had come to almost a standstill since taking command of SG1. It wasn't all that unusual, his love life had always been a bit up and down. His last serious relationship had ended shortly before the accident that had almost ended his career in the air force. Since then he had dated a little.

There had been the odd one night stand, one that had been a one time thing, another with a pretty flight attendant that had lasted a weekend, and one with Reya a woman from another planet who had been murdered before they had a chance to find out if things could of progressed further than just a one night stand. It had taken a little while to come to terms with what had happened, but luckily he had SG1 to help him through it. Their support had been just one of the many things that had helped to solidify the friendship between them all. And in time he had started dating again.

He and Carolyn Lam had gone out a couple of times but they had both realized that their personalities were just too different for any kind of romantic relationship to work. They had quickly gone back to being colleagues, friendly but nothing more.

And then there was Amy. After their high school reunion they had seen each other for a few months, but as much as she was a lovely woman, she was also a small-town girl at heart who wanted marriage, a family, and a normal life. And a normal life with him just wasn't really possible. He had changed a lot since high-school and had seen things that most people couldn't even begin to imagine. With all that he had seen he still wanted more, being part of SG1 had opened up possibilities of all kinds of things and he wasn't willing to give that up. A serious relationship with Amy would of meant doing just that. She didn't want to be involved with someone who was off doing the kind of work he did, never knowing if he was going to come home alive. Cam had accepted her decision to end it, knowing that liking someone wasn't always enough to make a relationship work.

So that was that. He had a great life with good friends and the best job you could wish for. As far as he love life was concerned things could be better but he was okay with that. You never knew what the future held and there was a certain new doctor who was certainly intriguing. Cameron smiled as he thought of Doctor Shaw. Yep maybe things were looking even better than great...

**~*~*~*~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later at SGC**

Vala sat on the edge of the desk and swung her legs, looking down at Mitchell who was busy tapping away at the keys on his laptop.

"Why don't we go and do something. I've been reading about this club that has this thing called karaoke. Apparently you can win money from singing..." Vala noticed the glance that Mitchell gave her. "Okay, I know it's not your type of thing. I just thought it might be very educational, and profitable too," she said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Look I'll be finished with this report soon. Teal'c and I are going bowling, then pizza and beer at my place. You can join us if you want"

Cameron had taken Teal'c to a bowling ring last week for the first time and it had been interesting experience to say the less. Still it had been fun and Teal'c had expressed a desire to learn more. He just hoped that he didn't break any pins like he had last time; Teal'c could certainly throw that ball down the aisle.

"Doesn't sound nearly as interesting as what I had in mind, but okay it's got to better than sitting around here. I wish Sam and Daniel were here."

Cameron had to admit that Vala was right, things had been kind of quiet since they had gone on away. Sam was away advising on the Moon Base project and Daniel was off world with SG12 going through an Ancient repository that had recently been found. In the meantime Cameron, Teal'c and Vala had accompanied some of the other SG teams on training exercises. Which was what he was suppose to be writing about now.

"Have you noticed how everyone has been acting just a little bit different since we all had the meeting with Anna a week ago? I thought she was very nice. You know we had quite a long chat," said Vala.

"Oh?" Cameron was only half listening to her as he carried on typing up his report.

"Yes. I talked to her about how there seems to be a distinct lack of any of us having any romantic or even sexual relationships. I mean when was the last time you... well you know?" Vala, with a cheeky smirk on her face, looked down at Cameron who had stopped typing. "You and Amy broke up... how long ago? And don't get me started on Daniel. I mean the man's a monk. And if I'm totally honest, my romantic life has been a bit barren of late. Anyway she had some good ideas about how to help deal with it. She really was most enlightening. How did you find her?"

Cameron looked up at Vala, wondering just exactly what Dr Shaw and Vala had talked about. "Dr Shaw was just fine." He then remembered what Vala had said earlier. "What do you mean by acting differently?"

"Well, Muscles is just Muscles, I must admit he hasn't changed, or not that I've noticed. But Sam and Daniel are certainly acting differently. Sam told me she had brought something called a cello and was having lessons. I had to ask her what a cello was. Did you know that she was musical?" Not waiting for a response Vala continued, "And Daniel is, well he'd been acting a bit strange before he left. I mean stranger than usual. He seems to be avoiding me and when we are together he acts like he wants to ask me something but then he doesn't and carries on as normal. It's just a bit weird, even for him. And then there's you, you seem kind of distracted yourself."

So Vala had noticed. She was right; he had been doing a lot of thinking lately, his thoughts sometimes wandering to the rather attractive Dr Shaw. He was kind of hoping that he might run into her again. He knew that she was staying here at Stargate Command, helping Dr Hutchinson with some of the psych profiles and was being considered as a member of an SG team.

"Look, I can't speak for Jackson or Sam, but nothing has changed. Now I need to finish this report. If you behave, we'll go to a club. But not one that has anything remotely do to with karaoke. Now get out of here."

**~*~*~*~ **

**A couple of days later in Daniel's Office at SGC**

"So you're finally going back to Atlantis." Cameron said as he watched Daniel pack some of his books and things away.

"Just for a little while."

Daniel had only been back a day when he had told everyone that he was going to Atlantis to follow-up on a lead about an ancient scientist who had lived there. Cameron couldn't help but wonder that it seemed kind of sudden. As Vala had mentioned they all seemed to have changed a little since their talk with the Doc.

"Sure. Don't forget dinner tonight. Sam's back so we can all get together before you go tomorrow."

Daniel looked up and smiled at Cameron. "Haven't forgotten."

"Okay, sunshine."

Cameron turned and walked out of Daniel's office. He hadn't gone very far when he saw Dr Shaw. Man, she still didn't look like any doctor he'd met before. Quickly taking it all in from the bottom of her cherry-red Doc Martens, up to a pair of figure hugging jeans and Star Trek t-shirt. His interest in the Doc was most definitely piqued. He hadn't been so strongly attracted to a woman like this since Reya. There was something about the smile, about how she looked at him, her eyes filled with interest and laughter that was very appealing.

At the moment she was headed straight towards him, her attention on a file that she was looking down at while she walked.

"Afternoon, Doc."

Anna looked up and found herself staring directly at Colonel Mitchell. "Hello, Colonel. How's your day going?"

"Not bad, though I am about to lose one of my team for awhile, so that sucks."

Anna smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it does. I'm afraid the news I've got for you might just make it worse."

"Okay, what gives?"

"Well, General Landry was going to tell you. While Dr Jackson is away I'll be going with you on some of your missions..." Anna paused to see what the Colonel's reaction was going to be to this bit of news. So far he didn't look surprised, instead he stood there looking her, waiting with a smile on his face. A rather nice smile, she thought. "As I've never been on any of the Stargate missions General Landry thought that it would be a good opportunity to go on a few missions with SG1 while Dr Jackson's at Atlantis."

Cameron looked at the Doc. She was Daniel's replacement? This was going to be interesting. "Not a problem, Doc. I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm just on my way to see the General now."

"Okay, then. I leave you to it. See you tomorrow."

Cameron took a couple of steps and turned around watching the retreating back of the Doc. Nice he thought, very nice. His eyes lingering on her very sexy behind, and then he smiled to himself. Yep things were going to be interesting while Daniel is away. Cameron turned back around and carried on walking to General Landry's office for his meeting.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Cam, don't you think its going to be a bit strange having Dr Shaw go on missions with us?" asked Sam as they walked towards the briefing room.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"So it doesn't seem just a bit weird to you?" Sam was finding it hard to believe that Cameron was so calm about this. Personally she was feeling a little uncomfortable having the Doctor on the team. After all she had told her things that she'd hardly told anyone else, and though Dr Shaw was probably quite nice once you got to know her, it was still a little strange to have her go on missions with them.

Teal'c and Vala were already in the briefing room as they walked in having their discussion.

"It is indeed strange not to have Daniel Jackson with us," replied Teal'c.

"I don't think that's what Sam was meaning," said Vala as she spun around in the chair.

Teal'c looked at Sam and Vala with a raised eyebrow, questioning.

"What she means Teal'c is that we've all shared our deepest, private thoughts with Anna. And we might feel uncomfortable being around someone who knows all our sexual desires and wants ..." Vala stopped mid-sentence as she noticed all three of them looking at her. "Well, I did. What did you all talk to her about?"

"I think maybe we all had a different conversation than the one you had," said Sam, trying to not wonder what on earth Vala and Dr Shaw had talked about.

Her talk with the Doctor had been far more personal than she would of liked, discussing her work, her family, etc. She loved her work but Dr Shaw had made her face some hard truths. She had spent too long putting things off, waiting, burying herself in her job. It was time for her to do some of the things she had always wanted to do. She was glad that she was going to be involved in the Moon Base project and on a personal level she had finally taken up the cello, enjoying the challenge of learning something new.

"The doctor was very interested in learning about the Jaffa and asked many questions," said Teal'c

"Sam, I don't think you should worry about it. The Doc is just going on a few missions with us. General Landry thought that this was an ideal time to see how she'll cope as a member of an SG team while Daniel's away."

Cameron wondered to himself what Sam and the Doc had discussed. It certainly seemed that they all had had conversations that had affected them in one way or the other.

After running into her the other day, General Landry had briefed him in on her coming on some missions. He had also given Cameron her file for him to have a quick look through. It had the usual stuff, qualifications, medical, etc. He noticed that she had a PHD in Anthropology as well as being able to speak 10 languages. What had been more interesting had been some of the personal information.

Despite looking like she was only in her mid twenties, she was actually 33 years old, her birthday in fact just 12 days after his he had noted in surprise. She had no living family, something she had in common with a number of other members of SGC, having lost both her parents and her brother in two separate car accidents. Cameron couldn't begin to imagine what that had been like, to lose your entire family before you were 18. Her and Daniel certainly had that in common.

Upon reading her file, Cameron had wondered a bit more about the Doc. She was an intriguing woman and rather sexy, but then again, they were going to work together so maybe it wasn't such as good idea. Still he couldn't help think of her gorgeous smile and that sexy behind...

"Cam?" said Sam interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, miles away."

Just then Anna walked in with General Landry. For the first time since he had meet her she wasn't wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but was instead dressed in a SG uniform.

"Good morning all. Dr Shaw why don't you take a seat and we'll begin," said General Landry.

**~*~*~***


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, boys and girls. Let's see what's on P3X-548."

Cameron, Anna and the rest of SG1 were in the gate room ready to go on their next mission. The others all went ahead through the Stargate, leaving only the two of them behind. Cameron watched Anna as she slowly went up to the gate, her face filled with amazement. Getting near it she reached out her hand, almost touching it.

"It's beautiful. I didn't expect it to be so beautiful," said Anna turning to the Colonel, "And you get to go through this every day." As the amazement faded a little from her face it was replaced with a smile. "Now that's cool."

Cameron always liked to see how people reacted to the Stargate. Many were nervous, some afraid their first time going through the gate, but the Doc didn't look nervous or afraid. Her eyes had a look he recognized only too well it was pure excitement and joy. The same feeling he got whenever he went through the gate.

"Yep, gotta admit it's a pretty cool job we have. See you on the other side." Cameron took a step backwards through the gate, his eyes on Anna as he disappeared.

Anna continued to stare at the gate for just for second longer and then with the biggest smile on her face walked ahead through the gate.

~*~*~*~

"Doc, are you okay?" Cameron said a few minutes later, noticing the Doc kneeling on the ground on one knee looking intently down.

Anna looked up at the Colonel with a smile that was just as big as the one she had had on when she appeared through the gate. "God, yes! Can you believe it! We're on another planet! I mean that's so...like wow!"

Cameron laughed and gave the Doc a grin back. He understood the feeling exactly. "Wow just about covers it."

**~*~*~*~ **

"… the people here are a pacifist society. Their total development seems to be one of non-aggression, coupled with the belief of the sanctity..."

Anna was chatting enthusiastically to the others, her face glowing, her hands moving as she talked as they walked back to the gate after being on the planet for the last four hours.

"Remind you of someone," said Cameron nodding at Teal'c

"Indeed."

"Sorry. You can't imagine how exciting this is from a anthropological view. I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Anna, stopped herself, noticing the amused glances the others made.

"It's okay, Daniel was always going on. And on...," said Vala smiling, "It's something that happens at birth with you scientist's type"

"Don't worry. They do it to me too. You'll get use to it." Sam gave Dr Shaw a quick smile. Though she had been slightly uncomfortable with Dr Shaw at first, the discomfort was fading as her and others took in the excitement that the Doctor was showing, reminding of her exactly why she loved this job.

**~*~*~*~ **

**That night at SGC, Cheyenne Mountain.**

"I love looking at clothes!" Vala was busy having a rummage through Anna's suitcase. "You know, you have a lot of t-shirts," she said, holding several in one hand.

Anna was sitting cross-legged on the bed. She was glad the Vala had popped in. It would be nice to have a friend here at the base, so far everyone had been very friendly, though there was that little bit of distance that was always there when a new person arrived. It would take time but she hoped that she would make some friends here and was already sure that she was going to enjoy working here.

"Wait a minute. This isn't a t-shirt." Vala held up a what looked like a expensive business suit.

"That's for meetings with the top brass. It doesn't always go down well with those in command when I turn up wearing my usual clothing. After hearing a General comment about 'Ho_w can I take that bloody woman seriously when she's wearing a god dam_ _t-shirt with a Muppet on it, for gods sake!_' I realized I had to change the way I dressed when going to the Pentagon. Luckily General O'Neill and General Landry don't seem to mind what I wear."

"A Muppet?"

"Oh.. of course... that one there," said Anna pointing to one of the t-shirts thrown on the bed.

For the next hour Vala went through Anna's clothes while they talked. Eventually they got around to men, well one particular man, namely Daniel.

"I mean what does he want me to do. Stand naked in front of him, covered in Jello?" Vala paused and smiled, "Maybe I should try that..."

"Vala, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Do you like Daniel? I mean really like Daniel. Because if you do maybe you should just tell him. No flirting. Just a honest conversation." Anna paused considering if she should continue.

Vala had stopped and seemed to be listening. Anna decided to take the plunge. "Maybe the flirting is getting in the way. I'm not saying you should stop, flirting can be nice. But maybe with Daniel you could let him know that its more than just flirting. That you have real feelings for him. Or maybe you're scared he'll say yes..."

"Scared of Daniel? I hardly call him the scary type, though when he's had no coffee he can be pretty grumpy."

"Okay. It's just it can be hard. Putting yourself out there. When they offered me the chance to come here, I was nervous at first. But when I read some of the mission files, well it was a dream come true. I knew I had to come here. To give it a go." Anna kept looking at Vala to see if she understood what she was getting at. She was pretty sure from her conversations with them both that Daniel and Vala had genuine feelings for each other, but were both too afraid of risking getting hurt.

"Maybe...," admitted Vala, "You know sometimes he can be quite rude. Just because I'm not from around here doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I think he forgets that at times."

"Yet you still like him. I'm just saying try something different with him, that's if you really do have feelings for him. There's always the possibility that maybe Daniel's not the right guy for you. I'm sure there are plenty of other guys who would like to take you out. Dating can be fun."

"Well, Colonel Mitchell's not bad. We did go on a date. But he's not really my type, still very cute though." Vala looked at Anna to see what her reaction was. She had a gut feeling.

"Well ...yes. He seems nice."

"You're blushing!" Vala said noticing the flush of red that had crept up Anna's cheeks. So she was right. "You like him!" Oh, yes this was going to be good. "So, when are you going to tell him? You know, being honest and all that."

"Vala, I'm not you. You can speak your mind. I'm a bit more cautious about things like that. I've only just met him."

"Yes, but you do think he's cute. You should tell him." Vala smiled at Anna. She had noticed Cameron looking at Anna a couple of times. She had the feeling he liked what he saw also.

"Well... yes.. maybe. Let's just see, shall we. I'd like to get to know him a bit better first."

Anna steered the conversation in another direction and soon they were chatting away about other things.

Later on General Landry was leaving for the day. It had been a long day and a long night and he was finally heading home, when he heard music and singing. Walking pass the quest quarters he glanced in from a distance and saw Vala and Doctor Shaw dancing around the room and singing along to some rock song. He gave a shake of his head as he walked away. They were acting like teenagers...

**~*~*~*~ **

**A few days later...**

"So, how are you liking things so far?" Cameron greeted Anna in Daniel's office.

It was mid afternoon and things were pretty quiet at SGC. Cameron had spent the day doing some of the more mundane day to day tasks that were required of him as leader of SG1. He had finished writing his latest mission report as well as writing up a report on Doctor Shaw detailing how she was coping so far after going on two missions with SG1. Typing up the report had only reiterated the fact of how much she was in his thoughts, his attraction for her only increasing as he spent more time with her.

Anna had her head down and was busy writing notes. She didn't reply to Cameron's question and carried on.

Cameron paused for a second and then noticed the iPod that she had on. He smiled to himself and spoke a bit louder. "Yo, Doc anyone home?"

"Sorry, it helps me to think. Did you want something?" Anna said smiling at the Colonel as she pulled out the plugs. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, smiling at her.

To be honest, she liked what she had seen so far of the Colonel. He had an easy-going manner. Her interview with the Colonel had shown her that he cared greatly about his team and others around him. He had a strong sense of responsibility but was also quite independent and resourceful. Of course, he would have to be, to be a good leader, which from her observations he was. Then there was also the other matter. Vala had been right when she had guessed that Anna thought more of Colonel Mitchell than just another colleague, she was attracted to him.

"Just seeing how things are. Making sure you're settling in okay." Cameron looked around Daniel's office. "I'm surprised Jackson let you use his office. He's a bit protective of his things"

"You mean anal retentive," Anna said with a smile, "Don't worry I promised Doctor Jackson that I wouldn't touch anything. And if I do, I'll put it back exactly how it was. I promise."

"I won't tell, if you won't tell."

Cameron smiled to himself. There was no way that Daniel wasn't going to notice if something was out of place. It might look like chaos in here with books and papers stacked just about everywhere but Cameron was pretty sure that Jackson knew exactly where everything was.

"It's a deal. I really enjoyed going to P3X-548. You know they really should give these places proper names after all we call Earth, Earth, not P something."

"Don't think we haven't had that argument before, only no-one can agree on what to call them, so..."

"... so P3 etc. It's probably for the best, I dread to think what some of the names would be if the SG teams were left to name them. Still, I'm enjoying the experience even if the names sound like they belong to a Star Wars movie."

"I'm glad your enjoying it. You have no idea what's out there, though the bad guys can be a pain."

Cam was not surprised that Anna was enjoying all this. He didn't think he had seen anyone smile so much as she had when she had come through the gate and walked around the planet. He could tell she was trying to put on a calm face but was jumping for joy inside. It had been kind of cute, not that he would tell anyone that.

"Yes, the bad guys. Hopefully we won't meet too many of them in the next few weeks. I'm not sure they'll be that receptive to questions like 'So what are your burial customs?' I might just find myself on the receiving end of having a first-hand demonstration of what is involved."

Cam gave a chuckle. "Don't worry Doc, I'll look out after you."

And considering that she was a attractive, sexy woman that wasn't going to be too hard. Yep, he liked the Doc and though part of him knew it wasn't the best thing since she was now part of the team, he was interested in her, and in a romantic way. Maybe he was going on a date sooner than he thought. He smiled as he thought of that, it was after all something that the Doc had suggested to him, though she probably hadn't expected that he was going to ask her.

**~*~*~*~ **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what do you think of Anna?"

Having come into the mess hall Vala sat across from Cameron, watching him while he ate a bowl of red jello, reading a mission report at the same time. Waiting only a fraction of a second she carried on, "Dr Shaw, I mean."

Cameron paused just for a moment in his eating, giving Vala a quick glance, before he carried on reading, choosing not to reply to her question, waiting instead to see where she was headed with this, wondering if perhaps his interest in the Doc had been noticed by the other team members. He had enjoyed the time he had spent with the Doc yesterday, chatting in Daniel's office, then grabbing a coffee together in the mess hall where they had continued talking.

"She's quite nice, don't you think?" asked Vala.

"Umm, yeah, I mean ... yes she seems very nice," replied Cameron, pretending to be caught up in his reading.

"And attractive? Not that I'm any expert on that preferring men myself, but if I was into women I would think she was attractive."

Cameron stopped reading, the image of Dr Shaw suddenly in his mind. The way her ponytail twitched as she walked as if charged with electricity, the scattering of faint freckles cross her nose and cheeks, that sexy behind... Cameron gave himself a mental shake bringing himself back to the present, realizing that Vala was looking at him intently, a smug smile on her face.

"I haven't really thought about it, but sure I guess she's attractive. Hell, I'm a man, I think most women are attractive one way or another."

"Mmm... Of course." Vala sat there for a moment, trying not laugh as she watched Cameron bend his head back down, focusing his attention once again on the mission report.

**~*~*~*~ **

**The following day...**

"I see Teal'c is showing you some Jaffa fighting moves." Cameron said as he stood to watch, having just walked into the exercise room to see Teal'c give the Doc some lessons while Vala sat on the floor, watching on.

"Indeed. Dr Shaw expressed in interest in learning more about the Jaffa. I thought that showing her some of our fighting skills would help her to understand better."

Anna leaned on her Sodan training stick. "Yes, I always find the getting my ass kicked helps me to understand better."

"You have already shown some improvement. I believe with practice, you may yet gain the sufficient skills and knowledge."

Teal'c had gone easy on her, knowing that as a civilian she probably had not had much, if any, combat experience. Still she had paid attention to what he had shown her and was quick to learn.

"Come on Muscles, she almost had you there a couple of times," Vala said

"Even getting close to T here in training is pretty good Doc. You're full of surprises."

"You are wishing to train, Colonel Mitchell? I believe that Dr Shaw and I have finished for the day," asked Teal'c

"No, Teal'c, that's ok."

"Then, I will take my leave," said Teal'c, giving a nod to them all and walking out the room.

"Well, I've got to get ready for my date. I'm going to a basketball game with Captain Jeffries. Got to make sure that I'm my gorgeous self when he comes to get me."

"Vala's going on a date?" Cameron said watching Vala walk out of the room.

"You seem surprised," said Anna putting away the fighting stick.

"I.. just.. well, I don't think Vala's ever gone on a date. At least not that I know of. Not on this planet, anyway."

"Oh, but didn't Vala go with you to some kind of reunion," Anna said with a smile

Cameron looked at Anna in surprise. "THAT was not a date. Vala and me? No-way! I like Vala, but as a girlfriend, you've got to be kidding me. Anyway you know this already, remember our little interview... oh right, you're..."

"Teasing you," interrupted Anna, "Maybe just a little. Sorry. And yes, Vala is going on a date. I think she asked him, though I have a feeling she was just flirting with him, and he said yes. She's just as surprised as you are."

"I just hope he knows what he's getting into."

Well, well, well, Vala going on a date. And not with Daniel. Cameron wondered what that was all about. Still none of his business. He had other things on his mind, like the Doc standing right here.

"I was just about to grab a bite to eat. Would you like to join me? I heard a rumor that they've got roast beef sandwiches on the menu," Cameron said, giving her a smile.

"Well, I...," Anna said looking down at her workout attire, "...need to take a quick shower. But, if you don't mind waiting. Sure. I like a roast beef sandwich as much as the next man."

"I can wait. How about I see you in the mess hall? I'll get us a table and two roast beef sandwiches."

"Okay. It's a... date," said Anna giving Cameron a wink and a smile as she said this, walking out.

Cameron smiled back, letting her know that he realized she was still teasing about Vala and their so-called date. Once she was out of earshot. "Doc, you have no idea how wrong you are," said Cameron quietly, with a smile.

Yep, it was a date and a real one at that, even if the Doc wasn't aware of it. Not the most romantic of dates, but it was a start.

**~*~*~*~ **

Cameron was sitting at a table waiting for Anna when she walked in. Wow! he thought. It was the first time he had seen her with her hair down. It was red all right, pale red to be sure, a mixture of red and gold flowing past her shoulders to the small of her back. As usual she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. This one was red with a picture of Animal from the Muppet's on it. The t-shirt made him smile but then that wasn't the only thing. Man, she really was gorgeous.

"So... Red, the rumor was true," said Cameron pointing to the plate opposite him.

"Red? I haven't been called that before."

"Sorry I can go back and call you Doc if you like."

"Well, I like that too. But it's okay, you can call me Red. Even Anna, if you want," Anna said picking up the sandwich.

"And you can call me Cameron. Or Cam, if you like."

Just then one of the Stargate personnel walked in and seeing Dr Shaw went up.

"Dr Shaw, Dr Hutchinson is looking for you. He's in his office."

"Oh, okay, I better go and see him. Sorry Colonel, I mean Cam, looks like I'll have to eat and run," said Anna getting up and taking the sandwich.

Dammit, while did Dr Hutchinson have to see her right now, he thought. Still maybe...

"How about we meet up after going to P4T-765 tomorrow for a session in the gym? I might be able to show you some moves that Teal'c doesn't know."

"Okay."

**~*~*~*~ **

"You know Teal'c was right. You're not to bad," said Cameron, ducking out of the way.

"You know you can be honest, and tell me that I suck. Though I should warn you I"m pretty good at hair pulling."

Cameron moved in closer and quickly ducked again, this time Anna lunged a lot harder and ended up giving him a whack.

"Better, Doc," said Cameron, rubbing his shoulder.

Anna reached out to touch Cam's shoulder. She was fairly sure he wasn't hurt, but still she couldn't help but be concerned. And the truth was she wanted to touch Cameron. She liked him and found him very attractive.

Cameron looked into her eyes as Anna leaned forward, reaching out to him with one hand, placing it on his shoulder.

The kiss that followed took him by surprise. He felt her breath first, and then her lips, soft and warm and gentle. She moved her lips over his very slowly, tentatively, before the kiss changed. One minute the kiss was gentle, the next her arms had moved around him and she was passionately kissing him. And he was kissing her back, one hand slipping around her waist to pull her closer.

God she felt so good, he thought as desire and want went through him, his surprise fading fast as he lost himself in the moment enjoying the feel and taste of the woman in his arms. With his arms around her, the kiss intensified as he used his own body as leverage, causing her to lift from the ground, standing on her toes.. The result of which made her to lean more into him, molding her body to his. Hips, stomachs, chests pressing to each other, as they kissed. It lasted for a minute or two and then...

Anna pulled away, her face flushed, her voice breathless. "Oh God... I..." She looked at Cameron in surprise and ran out of the room.

Cameron stood there, stunned by the kiss and Anna's sudden disappearance. As the shock and surprise worn off he went after her, but there was no sigh of her in the corridor. Damn it why had she run off like that. That kiss was, well pretty amazing really. He had to find her and talk to her.

**~*~*~*~ **

Cameron had looked for Anna, but when he hadn't found her, he decided to take a shower. After that kiss he kind of needed it and maybe giving Anna a little bit of time might help. He couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed him like that. The kiss had been filled with want and need, and from both sides, he thought, smiling to himself as he walked out of the locker room. Showered and dressed he went looking for her and found her in Daniel's office. Walking in he noticed that she had changed and was back in jeans and t-shirt.

"Doc."

"Cam," said Anna looking up from her work.

She had a feeling he might come looking for her. She just wasn't sure if he was upset or not. He had certainly responded to her kiss, but still she wasn't 100 percent sure if he was interested or not. What the hell, what was the worse that could happen. Coming out from the desk Anna stood in front of Cameron and took a deep breath

"Look, don't say anything just yet. I need to say this first. I know that I probably should apologize about kissing you, but the truth is I wanted to. And I'm glad I did, it was nice, in fact it was pretty great."

"Yes, it was," said Cameron smiling at her. Okay he'll hear her out, so far it was sounding pretty good.

"Oh...," Anna paused for a second, flustered by his comment, "Well, you see I like you, I like you a lot and I think maybe you like me to. I shouldn't of run off like that but it just took me by surprise. I don't usually act quite so impulsively. Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go out... on a date... with me. Don't feel that you have to, you can say no, I'll understand. Maybe we could have dinner... " Anna rushed through the last part, then stopped, waiting, unsure of what to say or do next.

Cameron smiled and walked over to her. God, she looked cute and as sexy as hell. It had taken a lot of guts to say all that. Still smiling he reached out with his hand, cupping her cheek, kissing her gently on the forehead and then the lips, before he pulled away, looking into her eyes as he smiled at her.

"I like you a lot too. And yes, dinner sounds great."

Anna smiled back at him.

"Okay. I mean that's great. How about tonight? I'll organize everything just meet me here at say 7?"

"Okay, Doc. Whatever you say. 7 it is."

**~*~*~*~ **


	5. Chapter 5

"Colonel Mitchell. Would you care to join us? We are going to see a movie," said Teal'c

Waiting for Anna outside Daniel's office, Cameron stood dressed in a gray jacket and pants with a black shirt underneath. Hearing Teal'c's voice he looked down the corridor to see Teal'c, Sam and Vala all dressed in civvies, ready to go out.

"Sorry, guys. I've got other plans." Cameron smiled at them, his smile getting bigger as he saw Anna coming down the corridor towards him.

Vala noticed Mitchel's smile changing and turned to see Dr Shaw coming behind them. "So, I see," she said, smiling smugly back at him and the others.

Teal'c also noticed Doctor Shaw. "Indeed."

Sam looked from Teal'c to Vala before she too noticed Anna coming behind her. "I think we better get going. Have a nice night Cam. You too Dr Shaw." Sam smiled at them.

"Hello Colonel Carter, Vala, Teal'c. Please call me Anna."

Sam carried on smiling. "Okay, It's Sam by the way," she said, turning to Teal'c and Vala, "Come on we don't want to miss the beginning"

"Good evening Colonel Mitchel. Dr Shaw," said Teal'c following Sam.

Vala followed waving at them both. "Bye. Try not to behave too much won't you."

Cameron relaxed more as they left. Boy, they were going to be curious about this one. He turned to Anna. "Wow, you look amazing," he said.

Her long hair was down and she was wearing a long sleeved deep red wraparound dress made out of something smooth and silky that fell to just above her knees. The v-neck showed the swell of her breasts and it clung in all the right places. It showed off just enough. And man, what it showed was pretty great. Boy, he really was in trouble with this one.

"Thank you. You look nice yourself. Shall we go?"

Cam slipped his hand into hers and let her lead the way.

At first he thought they were going to go into town, but instead Anna led him up and outside. They walked a little bit following a path of sorts and ended up in a clearing.

"You did all this? How..."

Anna smiled at Cam, pleased to see that he was surprised. It had taken a bit of ringing around but in the end she had gotten all she had needed and and come up here to lay everything out. Before them was a blanket, a table-cloth, some large cushions, a picnic basket, a bottle of wine in a ice bucket and some lanterns for light.

"It wasn't that hard. I hope you like it. I tried to find out what you liked without giving too much away," Anna said as she lead Cameron by the hand to what she had laid out. They both sat down using the cushions as support. Anna slipping off her shoes, before so. Once sitting she picked up a clicker and pointed it in a particular direction. Suddenly soft music filled the air.

Cameron looked at Anna in surprise, touched that she gone to this much trouble. "Doc, you are full of surprises."

"Who said that only men could make romantic gestures. I wanted to do something nice for you," she said, blushing slightly and smiling.

"Well, this definitely is. And you certainly are."

The evening was going great, better than great. Cameron hadn't had such enjoyable evening in a long time. The more time he spent with Anna, the more he felt that this was the right thing to do. He enjoyed her company, and they had spent the evening learning more about the other, while they ate in-between.

Standing up, Cameron reached out his hand. "Feel like a dance?" Though he didn't consider himself much of a dancer, dancing with the Doc wasn't going to be a problem. It would give him a chance to hold her, and that appealed greatly.

For the next half hour they danced around the clearing, Anna humming sometimes to the music. Cameron liked how she felt in his arms, enjoying the feel of her as she pressed up against him, the smell of her that was a combination of the soap, shampoo and perfume she was wearing. Leaning down he kissed her softly, her lips tasting of wine and strawberries. The feel, smell and taste of her was a heady mixture and he lost control as her lips parted responding to his kiss.

"So...," said Cameron as the two of them stood outside Anna's quarters on the base.

"So..., " replied Anna

"I guess we should call it night. It's getting kind of late."

Cameron took both of Anna's hands in his. Part of him didn't want to go, but he knew that this wasn't the right place for what might happen between them. He also didn't want to rush things.

"Yes. You should go."

They kissed again, lingering, both of them not wanting to stop but knowing that they had to. Pulling apart Cameron turned to go towards his quarters were. Though he had the feeling he might not be getting much sleep tonight. He had only taken a couple of strides when he turned back towards Anna.

"The weekend, we've both got it off. I like to take you out. My surprise this time." Cameron had only just remembered that they had a weekend off.

"I'd like that. See you tomorrow, Cam." Anna turned to open her door then paused and turned towards him. "Cam!"

Cameron stopped in his tracks as Anna called after him, and turned again towards her.

"I had a great time tonight."

He smiled at her. "So did I, Doc. So did I. Sweet dreams," he said turning once more towards the way to his own quarters. The smile on his face said it all.

Anna stood in Cam's kitchen, watching him as he prepared dinner for the two of them. It was now 5pm on a Saturday evening and they had spent a great day together.

"You know, you really don't have to cook me dinner."

Cameron looked up from his preparations, flashing her a quick smile. "I know."

It had been a great day.. He had taken Anna up in a F-302, after arranging it with General Landry. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to fly, it had be nice sharing it with Anna. Looking at her now he couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly stopping what he was doing he went up to her. Before she could say anything Cameron was kissing her, each kiss lasting longer. Anna gave herself up to the feeling, liking how Cam felt in her arms. She wanted this, and she knew he wanted it too. What had amazed her was that they had waited all day.

Kissing her neck, his nose filled with the scent of her skin. God he wanted this woman. Wanted to touch her, to taste her, to feel every part of her. Hearing her intake of breath as he nipped and kissed her neck, he smiled and carried on tracing a line of kisses back to her mouth, his mouth claiming hers in a kiss, insistent and demanding as it was met by hers with equal passion. Cameron's hands moved around and down her body, feeling every curve. He pushed her backwards, a thud sounding throughout the room as Anna's back make contact with the wall. His hands moved further downwards, cupping her jean clad backside, pulling her close to him, lifting her upwards causing her to bring her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, drawing him closer to her. Pausing in their kissing, their mouths barely an inch apart from each other, they looked into each others eyes, seeing the same thing there.

"Bedroom?" asked Cameron, his breathing heavy and slightly fast.

Anna could barely get a sound out, and nodded yes to Cameron, letting him know that she wanted the same as him.

With that he carried her to his bedroom, her arms and legs wrapped around him, before they fell on the bed, kissing and laughing. As the laughter died away their kissing gained more intensity as one of Anna's hands moved to the edge of his t-shirt, sliding underneath to trace a pattern on his skin with tips of her fingernails, sending shivers down his spine. In return Cameron kissed her neck, hearing her soft moan as he kissed at a spot high up on the nape of her neck just by her ear, causing her to squirm a little underneath, hearing his name on her lips.

Cameron whispered in return into her ear, his warm breath sending shudders down her body. "I know Sweetheart, I know."

Still kissing her neck, his mouth moved back to hers, kissing even more deeply while one of his hands slid up and under her t-shirt, his fingers softly but firmly stroking her skin. Cameron pulled slightly away, tugging off his t-shirt, throwing it to one side without thought. As he did so Anna quickly slipped out of her own shirt, then reached out to the belt on Cameron's jeans. Following her lead he helped her to undo it and slipped it off, before they carried on kissing, their hands roaming over each other.

The rest of their clothes followed, both of them eager to feel skin against skin. Both naked they quickly found a rhythm both moving with each other, their pace getting faster and harder as Cameron nipped at her ear, their bodies glistening with sweat, the only sound their own heavy breathing and gasps echoing around the room. As their paced increased further Cameron could hear Anna's small gasps with each thrust as her mouth brushed against his ear, her gasps turning into quiet desperate pleads. Cameron increased his pace even more, feeling her muscles responding to him, tightening then releasing against him over and over again, knowing that she was close to coming, knowing that he was just as close. With a final thrust he came just as she did, both of them releasing muffled cries as they kissed.

"Wow!" said Anna, breathless as she looked into Cameron's eyes moments later as he still laid on top of her, the smile on her face matching his.

Cameron joined her in quiet laughter, nuzzling her neck as he did so. "Yep, wow is _definitely_ the word I'd used."

Cameron woke up and looked over to where Anna was sleeping. She was on her stomach, with the sheet half way down her back, her long hair splayed out across. Cameron smiled to himself, leaning on one elbow he reached out with his other hand to run it gently over her soft skin, giving her back a gentle stroke, before leaning forward to kiss her on the shoulder. She barely stirred. Cameron laid back down still smiling.

Oh yes, things had become very interesting since Daniel left. He was seeing someone, Vala had gone on a date with Jeffries, Sam was learning to play the cello... yes there had been some changes. Good ones, he thought.

He wondered what else was in store.

"You've had sex!"

Standing in the middle of the corridor Vala looked Cameron, a smug look on her face. She had wondered how long it would be before Cameron and Anna would finally make a move, their attraction to each other had been blatantly obvious to her, even if no one else was aware of it. She had known it was only a matter of time before one or both of them would make a move.

"How on Earth?" Cameron looked at Vala with a stunned expression, taken by surprise by her comment. How did she always know these things? Taking her by the arm he pulled her to one side, giving a quick look around, making sure they were alone. "I'm not going to ask how you know, but if you say anything to anyone, and I mean anyone, you'll be stuck helping Doctor Lee for a month."

Vala's face fell slightly at this piece of news,. Typical, she had the best piece of gossip in ages and no-one to share it with. Still it wasn't worth it if it meant having to work with Doctor Lee. He wasn't the most scintillating conversationalist, she wondered how Sam coped half the time. If she had to spend a month with him, she didn't know who she would kill first, him or herself. "Don't worry I won't say I thing." Vala made a cross sign over her heart.

Cameron looked at her for moment before he carried on, leaving Vala standing there looking pleased with herself. After taking just a few strides Vala called out to him.

"I do think it's great by the way. Just in case you were _interested_ and wanted to _talk_ about it..."

Seeing the quick stare he gave her, Vala stopped, and giggled to herself as he turned back around, walking away.

Cameron walked into Daniel's office expecting to see Anna there but instead found Sam.

"Sam. Like the hair," he said, noticing that she had cut her long hair short. He glanced quickly around.

Sam smiled at Cameron. "Thanks. Looking for someone?" she teased, knowing full well that he had probably expected Anna to be here.

The team were all aware that they were seeing each other, even though neither Cameron or Anna had said anything about it. Cameron was certainly looking even happier than usual, appearing more relaxed and at ease over the past few weeks.

"Yep. You seen Anna?" Cameron replied

"I think she's with General Landry."

"Oh right, Daniel's back in a couple of days."

Cameron knew that though Anna was pleased about Jackson coming back, she wondered what it would mean for her. She knew that being part of SG1 was only temporary but was hoping she could continue to go off-world, maybe with another team. He was fairly confident that it wouldn't be a problem and that General Landry was pleased with how she was handling herself so far.

Sam thought briefly before asking Cameron the next question, though it was more of a statement. "You like her a lot."

"Yeah, that obvious is it?" Cameron couldn't keep the smile of his face as he said this.

"Kind of. Don't worry. I think only Teal'c, Vala and I know for sure, maybe General Landry."

Cameron wasn't all that surprised that the others had noticed and he didn't care. Since meeting Anna things had only gotten better. After that first weekend together, they had spent most of their time together, either alone or with the others. Life was perfect. He had the best job in the world, great friends and was crazy about an amazing women who happened to be crazy about him back.

Sam smiled at Cameron as she walked out. She admired the fact that Cameron and Anna had decided to get together, given that it wasn't easy when you worked together. She herself was considering making some changes. Her talk with Dr Shaw that first time they had met, had made her look at her own life. She had already made one change, learning the cello was changeling but enjoyable.

Meanwhile Cameron sat down in Anna's chair and waited for her. He was taking her back to his place tonight, something that he had been doing most nights since that weekend. It was getting late and he was looking forward to going home with her and kick'in back for awhile. He leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes, a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at their new destination the team began to look around. Upon exiting the Stargate they found themselves in a small clearing in a large forest. Walking ahead, they began to notice the odd large square block of rock, a few next to each other, others on top of each other, some even looking like the remains of a wall. They quickly realized that they were walking through some very old ruins, perhaps the remains of a city, with plants growing through and around them. There appeared to be no sign of life anywhere.

As they slowly wandered through the rumble, Anna noticed a cave entrance nearby.

"Cam," Anna said looking at Cameron and nodding her head in the direction of the entrance, as she walked over to it.

"Right behind you, Doc," said Cameron following her, "Carter, Teal'c, Vala have a look around. See if there is someone home."

Cameron followed Anna into a tunnel, both of them flicking on their torches. "You know Doc, you don't have to go into every tunnel that you see," he said smiling.

"And spoil all my fun."

"Yeah, well you know, curiosity and all that." It didn't really bother Cameron that Anna was curious, he had to admit he understood that feeling too well.

After a few minutes the tunnel opened out into a enormous cavern. In the middle was a circular stone floor with large pillars, that rose several feet into the air. Each pillar looked quite old, with chunks missing out of them.

Cameron and Anna walked around but there were no other entrances off the cavern.

"Well doesn't look like anyone lives here," Cameron said

"No. Could be some kind of religious site. Maybe a temple," Anna said walking up to one of the pillars "There's some kind of writing on these. I'm not as good at this as Doctor Jackson. It doesn't look familiar."

Anna took out a video camera and began filming. Just then a mass of light appeared, surrounding Anna. For a second she stood there, as if frozen in time, the light all around her, shimmering.

"Doc!"

Seeing the light hit Anna, Cameron yelled out, quickly going over to her. Just as he got close to her, the light vanished and Anna collapsed, falling to the ground. Cameron knelt next to her, brushing his hand across her forehead.

"Anna. Come on Sweetheart."

She looked deathly white and there was blood running out of her nose. Cameron felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one. Please, no he thought, quickly beginning CPR.

"Carter!, Teal'c!" he yelled.

The next couple of minutes were the longest he knew as he gave her her CPR and mouth to mouth. Feeling her small gasp of breath, he felt for a pulse again. It was there, but faint.

The rest of the team came rushing in, having been alerted by Cameron's tone that something was wrong. He looked up at them, worry in his eyes, lifting Anna up in his arms.

"I've got a pulse, but it's faint," he said, rushing towards the tunnel.

"Cam, what happened?" Sam spoke with concern in her voice.

"No time Sam. We've got to get her back now," Cameron said, the seriousness of his tone instantly getting the message across to the others as he focused on what he needed to do, carrying Anna, jogging towards the the gate as fast as he could.

The others all followed running with him. As Sam dialed the gate, Cameron looked down at the woman in his arms, kissing her on the forehead

"Come on Sweetheart, don't you do this to me," he said just as the gate opened up.

Arriving back through the gate at Stargate Command Cameron cried out, "We need help in here." and laid Anna down on the ramp, checking her pulse. It was still there, but other than that there was no sign of life.

**~*~*~*~ **

For Cameron there was nothing worse than waiting around while one of his team were hurt. It was even harder when it was the woman he cared about. Carolyn had said she was stable, but unconscious. Cameron stayed as close as he could, trying not to get in the way but wanting to be near Anna.

"Cam."

Sam walked up behind him and put her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"General Landry wants a word."

Seeing that he wasn't going to move, she tried again.

"Come on Cam, she'll be all right. He just needs to know what happened. We all do."

Cameron knew the logic of this but still he was reluctant to leave Anna. He looked up at Teal'c and Vala who were standing near Sam. They all looked concerned. He paused for a few seconds, looked over at Anna and then turned to them.

"You're right."

Cameron turned to Carolyn. "I want to know if anything changes. I'll be back soon."

Carolyn gave him a nod, seeing the concern on his face, knowing that he was worried.

**~*~*~*~ **

Cameron sat next to Anna's bed watching her. He had told the General and the team all that had happened. The others had gone back to the planet. Cameron had wanted to go with them but General Landry had suggested, no ordered him to stay behind.

It had been hours since he had brought her back, and so far no change.

Noticing that the team were back, hovering in the corridor, he left her side.

"I'm sorry Cam, we haven't found anything yet. The cavern appears just to be a cavern, nothing unusual. There's a team still there seeing if they can find anything else. How is she?" asked Sam

"Still the same."

Cameron turned towards the wall. The next instant he slammed a fist into it, a aloud thud echoing through the corridor. As he pulled he fist back they could all see that his knuckles were now bleeding.

The others looked on in shock, but understood the frustration he was going through. They had all been in similar situations with people they cared about.

"Sorry, just had to do that," Cameron said.

Sam made a move to get something for Cam's hand, but he stopped her.

"It's okay Sam. It's not that bad. Look I'm going back to Anna. It's late you should get some sleep."

Vala opened her mouth to say something but the look Teal'c and Sam gave her made her change her mind. Instead she reached out her hand, giving Cameron's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Okay Cam. We'll all going to stick around here at the base so if you need us...," said Sam.

Sam was relieved that Vala had picked up that perhaps now wasn't the time to try and talk to Cameron. He was holding it together, but she could see that he was worried.

Throughout the rest of the night the others kept themselves occupied, each doing their own thing to keep their minds off things. They even managed to get some sleep in between but mostly they each took turns sitting with Cameron, all of them concerned for him and for Anna. No one said anything, it was a silent vigil, one in which no words were needed, their presence was enough to let Cameron know they were there for him, for Anna, that they cared.

**~*~*~*~ **

Daniel had arrived back, and though he was still recovering from his injuries that he had received while captured by the rogue Asgard, he had been brought up to speed as to what had happened by General Landry and had insisted on being with the others, wanting to help.. The others filled in some of the missing gaps.

"So, Cameron and Doctor Shaw have been seeing each other?" Daniel said looking at the others. They were all standing in his office while he sat on a stool.

"I believe they have strong feelings for each other," said Teal'c

"Muscles, they love each other," Vala said impatiently, "Surely you've all noticed. Okay, except you Daniel. You haven't been here."

"I think Vala might be right. They've been seeing a lot of each other," said Sam.

"Why aren't I surprised. I go away for awhile and all sorts of things happen when I'm not around. What else don't I know about?" Daniel said.

"Well, Sam's been learning how to play the cello, and I've been on a date. Several in fact. With Captain Jeffries."

Daniel looked at Vala in surprise. "You're dating someone..." He looked at Teal'c and Sam "Next you'll be telling me that Sam and Teal'c are having some kind of secret love affair."

Vala looked at Teal'c and smiled. "Now that's an interesting thought... you know I have wondered..."

"Vala!" Sam interrupted

"I believe we should get to the matter at hand. You have also had an interesting time while away Daniel Jackson... perhaps we should save that for later on. When Doctor Shaw is better." Teal'c looked at the others.

"Yes, of course. You're right Teal'c. I think I'll go along to the infirmary and see how Cameron's doing," said Daniel leaving his office.

On the way to the infirmary he went to the mess hall and grabbed 2 coffee's. Though he had only met Doctor Shaw a couple of times, she seemed nice. Trust Cameron to go after what he wanted. He was going to need them if she was as bad as everyone said. It was never easy watching someone that you cared about suffering and knowing that there was nothing you could do.

Walking to the infirmary he thought of what Vala had said. She was dating someone. He felt torn by this. While laying in the infirmary at Atlantis he had thought about Vala. He had missed her, far more than he thought he would, though he'd never tell her that. Cameron's comment shortly before he had left had got him thinking. He couldn't believe that Vala had any real feelings for him. Come on, she flirted with just about every man she met. It was the same with him, wasn't it? True, he knew she was capable of deeper feelings. He had seen how she was with Tomin. How she had been after Adria's death. He knew that underneath it all she did care about people. Even him, but more than friends, good friends? No, he didn't think so; she just liked pushing his buttons.

At the infirmary he nudged the coffee at Cameron who was staring intently at Anna. "Here have this."

Cameron looked up at Daniel. He seemed in a daze. As if he was on auto-pilot. "Thanks," he said taking it.

"She'll be all right, you know," said Daniel, nodding towards where Anna laid.

Just as he said that Anna opened her eyes. They were filled with a golden light that radiated out of her. _"Alone, so alone,"_ said a voice that sounded like Anna, but which was clearly not her speaking..

Cameron made a move to get up and go to her, but Daniel held him by the shoulder.

"No, wait," said Daniel putting down his coffee.

"_Pain. Memories. Loss. Loneliness,"_ said the entity that was within Anna. Her back arched up slightly off the bed, as if she was in pain. Anna's eyes looked at Cam, tears pouring down her face. _"So much pain. All gone."_

The next instant she screamed a scream filled with pure agony, as if her body was being torn apart. It was a scream of physical pain but also much more. It was a scream of utter loss and grief, bone chilling in its sound. She screamed with every muscle in her body, her whole body arching upwards as if she was going to split in two.

Cameron rushed to her, pinning her shoulders down to the bed, trying to hold her down as her body went into spasms. "Anna!"

The monitors hooked up to Anna showed her vital signs soaring upwards, the machines beeping alarmingly.

"Daniel. Help me!" Cameron cried as Anna continued screaming.

Just then Carolyn and her medical staff rushed in alerted by the screaming and the alarms from the monitors.. Pushing Cameron out of the way, they injected a sedative into her. Suddenly Anna went still again, life signs falling back down to a low level. The medical team looked at each other in surprise.

"That was fast." Daniel looked on with surprise.

"I don't think it was anything that we did. The sedative couldn't have worked that fast. At least she's calm now, though her vitals are low. She stable for now," replied Carolyn, knowing that there was no way that the sedative had worked that fast.

"What the HELL was that!" said Cameron standing back looking Anna.

"I don't know. But I think maybe I better go and have a look at that planet you went to."

Daniel monitored to Cameron to follow him out of the room. Cameron looked at Anna, torn between wanting to be with her but needing to do something. He looked at Carolyn.

"We'll do our best to keep her as calm as possible. Hopefully the sedative will do the job. Don't worry Cameron, we'll look after her," said Carolyn.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything for her here, he left. The answer had to be back on that planet. He and Daniel walked to the briefing room stopping to get the others and General Landry.

General Landry had already been informed of what had just happened.

"I've ordered her to be moved to the observation room. We can keep an eye on her there. Any idea of what it might be that has taken Doctor Shaw's body?"

"I think once we go back to the planet, we might have a better idea. It's obviously trying to communicate. Maybe we can help," said Daniel

"You think!"

Cameron knew that Daniel was trying to help, but sometimes he had the habit of stating the most obvious things. "In the meantime that thing is trying to do its Invasion of the Body Snatchers thing and killing her in the process. Doesn't seem all that friendly to me."

"Colonel. We know that this is hard for you. It's not easy seeing someone go through something like this. But I think Doctor Jackson is right. So go back to that planet and find out what's going on," said General Landry.

"Sir, we did that already. We didn't find anything," Sam spoke up, not wanting to sound negative.

"Well, we're obviously not looking in the right places. Try again. Because unless that thing decides to communicate more we haven't got any answers," said the General sending them on their way.

As they moved out of the briefing room he spoke to Daniel. "Doctor Jackson."

Daniel paused letting the others go ahead.

"Do you think Colonel Mitchell is going to be okay going with you?" asked the General.

"I think okay might be pushing it, but he'll do his job. Sitting around here and watching her suffer isn't what he needs right now. He needs to do something."

"Yes, I thought you might say that. Very well then. Go and find some answers." dismissing him

**~*~*~*~ **


	7. Chapter 7

"You said she was filming the pillars." Daniel moved closer to a pillar, cautious in his manner, partially due to his cracked ribs and mild burns and partially because he didn't want to get hit by whatever it was that had taken over Doctor Shaw.

"Yep. One minute she was filming, the next Shazam, light city," said Cameron looking around.

"Daniel. Do those engravings mean anything to you? No one has been able to make any sense of them. Doctor Jacobson thought they might just be random symbols."

Sam stood near one of the pillars, looking at it.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't look like a random pattern. I think it has some meaning. I'm just not sure what it is yet," said Daniel studying the pillar closely.

"Well, that's very helpful Daniel. But not quite the answer we were looking for." Vala gave Daniel a worried look. If Daniel couldn't help, it wasn't looking good for Anna.

"I know. This could take some time." Daniel went over to another pillar, his attention already focused on the task at hand. He had to admit that the writing was intriguing, a couple of the symbols did look familiar, though it was hard to tell what with the erosion that was eating away at the pillars. "There are different symbols on each pillar. Look I'll stay here and see if I can make some sense of them."

"Okay. We'll have another look around outside, see if there's anything that might help," said Cameron.

The team left Daniel to it. Outside SG-3 were waiting, they had done a scan of the area.

"No sign of life, anywhere," said Colonel Reynolds "Doesn't look like anyone has lived here in a long time. Some of the ruins are just about dust. Whatever was here has long gone."

"It's what we found when we came back last time." Sam looked over to Cameron, knowing that he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Well, we're not leaving. Not yet anyway. Go over everything again." said Cameron

**~*~*~*~ **

Cameron sat looking through the glass in the observation area. Anna was down below hooked up to monitors. The General had told him that she had had another episode while they were gone. The entity had said little, just much as the same as before. Anna had started screaming again before going into cardiac arrest. The medical team had revived her but she was in now in a deep coma, her condition critical.

Daniel and Vala had stayed behind on the planet with SG-3. Cameron had been sitting here watching her for several hours, the day turning into night. Teal'c and Sam had stayed by his side most of the time, with visits from General Landry and Carolyn.

"Cam maybe you should try and get some sleep. You've been up for hours. We'll wake you if anything changes," said Sam touching Cameron on the shoulder. He didn't look tired, it was true, but he was probably running on pure adrenalin.

Cameron carried on staring at Anna. "Sleep isn't what I need right now."

Sam sighed. She knew it had been a long shot. Still she felt the need to try again

"Maybe just a break. You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I will accompany you. I will bring back coffee," said Teal'c, looking at Samantha Carter. He knew what she was trying to do but felt it was best not to leave Colonel Mitchell alone for too long.

Cameron stared at Anna for a moment longer. Then got up. "Any change. And I mean any change. I want to know straight away," he said walking out. Teal'c followed closely behind him.

The two men headed to the mess hall, but before entering Cameron paused.

"You go ahead. I'll be back in a minute."

Cameron turned away not waiting for a reply. Teal'c watched him, considering following him, but decided it was perhaps best to leave him alone for a moment.

Cameron walked to the locker rooms. There was no-one else there which suited him. He sat down on the bench, staring straight ahead just for a few minutes. After awhile he got up, going over to his locker, opening the door, staring inside for a second, then slamming the door shut, giving it a few hard kicks, letting some of the frustration out as the sound echoed loudly throughout the room.

Pausing, Cameron put his half bent arm on the door, resting his forehead against it. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn't going to lose her. No-way. It just wasn't it option. This was the woman he loved. It was the first time he had admitted, even to himself, that he loved Anna. They had only known each other for 6 weeks and yet he knew that he loved her, even though he hadn't told her. Everything between them just clicked, it felt so easy, so natural. He had no idea where it was going to led, but that didn't matter. He just knew that he wanted her in his life. Sensing someone watching he pulled himself together, quietly clearing the tears from his eyes. Now was not the time to lose it. Turning he saw Teal'c quietly standing in the doorway, holding 3 coffees.

Cameron didn't say anything and neither did Teal'c. Both knew there were no words. Cameron walked out with Teal'c following him back to the observation infirmary.

**~*~*~*~ **

Arriving back at SGC Daniel and Vala went to General Landry. Daniel had found some Ancient writing, badly eroded, but he had managed to pull together some information. He told General Landry this as they all headed to the infirmary observation room.

Cameron turned slightly as he heard them arrived.

"I think we should try talking to it."

Seeing the surprised looks on their faces, Daniel explained further, "I know. It seems so simple, but it's the one thing we haven't tried. I think that place was some kind of memorial. Some of the symbols I translated mentioned sorrow at a loss or destruction. Each of the pillars had different writing. I think they were placed there by other races."

Cameron looked at them all and then down at Anna. "I'll go down," he said standing.

"I'll go with you." Daniel followed closely behind him.

"So, what now?" said Cameron, looking at Daniel, after they had arrived in the observation room, the others all looking down from the window above.

Daniel moved closer to Anna. He didn't want to make things worse, but he also didn't think they had much option. Dr Lam had told him things weren't looking good for Anna, her body was losing the fight against the thing that had taken control of her.

"We want to help," Daniel spoke, "I don't know if you understand me, but the body you're in, Doctor Shaw. You're killing her. I'm guessing that you don't really want to do that," he paused looking for any signs that it might understand him, "You said something about being afraid. About being alone. We'll we're afraid. Doctor Shaw is important. She's belongs here. If you kill her, someone here, someone who loves her, will be alone. All of us will feel her loss."

Daniel was counting on some kind of empathy from the entity. The Ancient words that he had recognized seemed respectful, as if talking about someone or something that they had great regard for. He felt that the Ancients wouldn't have spoken in that way about a being that was cruel or evil.

"I think you should try talking to it," said Daniel, turning to Cameron.

"And what the hell I'm I suppose to say. You kill my girlfriend, and I'll hunt you down?' If it's a memorial isn't it already dead?" Cameron looked at Daniel with frustration. "You're saying that thing is some kind of ghost?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Maybe not. It might listen to you more. From someone who... loves her."

"You think it understands what love is?" said Cameron, not denying that he loved Anna, "It's got a funny way of showing it."

Cameron moved closer to Anna standing beside her bed. He looked back over to Daniel.

"Talk to it as if it's Anna. I think she's still there, somehow," said Daniel, encouraging Cameron.

Cameron looked down at Anna, his hand reaching out to gently run down her face.

"So, Sweetheart. Sorry about the possession thing. You know I did warn you about going into tunnels."

He paused looking back at Daniel and then up to the others in the observation area. Now was not the time to feel awkward. They were his friends.

"Tell this thing, I need you back. I don't want to lose you," he said leaning down kissing her on the forehead, then whispering into her ear, "This wasn't exactly how I planned on telling you this, but I love you. I want you back here with me. There's still so many things I want to show you" pausing Cameron, this time spoke directly to the entity, "Look, if you understand any of this, please give her back to me."

Cameron pulled back looking down at Anna, seeing if there was any response from either her or the entity.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, golden light flowing all around her.

"Daniel!" said Cameron taking a step back.

The entity/Anna sat up. "_Love. Remember. Meant no harm. Communicate. Memories. Afraid."_ The monitor showed Anna's heart rate climbing but not so quickly.

"We won't hurt you." Daniel moved a little closer "We're friends of the Ancients."

_"Ancients. Yes, The Young Ones."_

Everyone looked at each other in surprise, including Daniel and Cameron.

"The young ones?" said Cameron, "Man, if it thinks their young how old does it make it?"

Daniel shook his head in amazement. If this entity considered it's self older than the Ancients, it would mean that it was hundreds of millions of years old, maybe even billions of years.

The entity carried on, "_We called to them. But they did not answer. All lost. So alone. Death. Destruction. Gone."_ It stopped again as Anna's heart rate rose more, her body arching as a spasm of pain hit her.

"Daniel!" said Cameron

Daniel put his hand up to Cameron, indicating quiet. "We want to help. Tell us how we can help."

_"Pain. Despair. Sorrow. All ... alone."_ The last word was spoken with utter pain and grief, tears coursing down Anna's face.

"_Did not understand_." Another spasm shook Anna's body.

"_Meant no harm. Different. Wanted to know another. To share." _Anna looked directly at Cameron. Cameron felt there was some kind of recognition, of understanding, maybe even compassion.

"_One with all. Understand now. Life. Love. Hope..."_ With that last word Anna went into another spasm, her head thrown back, her back arching. The light of the entity poured out of her heading towards the ceiling. Anna screamed, her mouth wide-opened staring up at the ceiling as the light continued pouring out of her, shooting upwards and out of the building. The monitors began to beep alarmingly as her vitals went into shock.

"Anna! No!" cried Cameron. Whatever that thing was it was still killing her.

In less the minute it was gone, causing Anna to collapse backwards onto the bed, her life signs stopping as she went into cardiac arrest. Carolyn, who had been standing by under the window of the observation room rushed over.

Cameron looked on as Carolyn and one of the nurses worked on her. In a few seconds they had got a heart beat back. They carried on checking the rest of her vitals, hooking her up to a variety of liquids.

Carolyn looked up from her patient. "She's stable, pulse steady but weak. It's going to be touch ago for the next 24 hours. Her system has taken a lot. To be honest I have no idea if she'll pull through..." Carolyn left the rest unsaid, knowing that she didn't have to explain further. Having to terminate life support on a patient was never easy, she just hoped for Cameron's sake that it wouldn't come to that.

Cameron stayed at Anna's side for the rest of the night. Eventually falling asleep where he sat.

**~*~*~*~ **

"Cameron?"

Anna had woken up, to see Cameron sitting in a chair near her, his legs stretched out, resting on the end of the bed, his eyes shut. She felt so tired, so lacking in energy, her throat dry, sore and husky.

Cameron stirred, sensing something.

"Cam?"

This time his eyes open fully, Cameron looked at Anna, taking his feet off the bed as he moved closer to her. "Hello Sweetheart. You gave me quite a scare." He smiled down at her. She was still very pale, but she was alive... and talking.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you worry," said Anna hoarsely. She smiled at him. Tears forming in her eyes. "It was so alone, so afraid. I could feel its pain, its confusion. It didn't mean to hurt me."

Cameron touched her face, caressing, planting a quick tender kiss on her forehead. "I know. Ssh. You need to rest now. I'm going to be right here. Okay."

Anna smiled softly and closed her eyes, her energy sapped from just that small effort, quickly drifting back into sleep.

Cameron moved back into the chair. Relief on his face. "Thank you," he whispered.

**~*~*~*~ **


	8. Chapter 8

Propped up, Anna looked around at the others who were sitting around her bed in the infirmary. She was trying to explain what she could, pulling together the fragments of memories that remained inside her head.

"It was afraid. It thought we meant harm."

"Maybe it should have asked first," said Cameron, giving Anna's hand a gentle squeeze as he smiled at her.

Anna returned the squeeze and the smile, understanding Cam's concern for what had happened to her. She knew that she was lucky, she had come out of her ordeal without any permanent damage and it was now just a matter of rest as she recovered, regaining her strength day by day.

"It didn't know any better, all it could feel was fear and confusion. It showed me things. Images mostly. And it talked to me. At least that's what it felt like. There was some kind of war, but I don't know for sure. It tried to stop it. To stop the destruction. Billions of lives were.. destroyed. It felt so much pain, so much sadness at what had happened. It saw the Ancients and others like them as children. I think it was trying to protect them."

"It was a parent. Defending its young," said Teal'c understanding.

"Or perhaps a teacher defending its student." The others looked at Daniel as he said this, questioning. "Just something I read on one of the pillars, that the Ancients said. I should have said earlier. I guess I just found it hard to believe that there was something here... before the Ancients."

"Now that really does blow the mind," said Cameron

"Indeed." Teal'c gave a nod in agreement.

"It's a pity it wasn't here when the Ori were trying to take over the universe. Maybe it could have given them a spanking." Noticing the looks of the others, Vala continued, "I'm just saying it would of come in handy."

"Yep. Well, that's one ass whipping we missed out on," said Cameron, agreeing with Vala, "It sounds like it really could of taught the Ori a thing or too."

"Not just them. Us too. Think of all it knew. What it might of been able to teach us," said Daniel.

**~*~*~*~ **

Anna laid in bed, looking around the room.

Cam's place was nice and she was pleased to be staying here, even though it had taken a bit of arm twisting and out right begging on her part to get Doctor Lam to release her into Cameron's care. In fact it was on the condition that she was released into Cameron's care that she had been allowed to leave. She had slept most of her first few days here, but now on the fourth day she felt much more wide awake. She had had enough of sleeping. Perhaps now was the time to get up, just for a little while.

With that thought Anna pulled herself upright and slowly slid her legs to the side of the bed. For a minute or so she sat there, the effort of those few movements costing her some of the energy she had felt. Taking a deep breath she stood up, reaching out for the bed for support, giving herself time to get use to standing upright again. Feeling confident she took a few small steps, sliding her feet across the floor. It made for slow progress but eventually she made into the bathroom. She had been wearing the same long sleeved t-shirt and yoga pants since her release and was feeling rather grimy and grotty. It was time for a change. A shower would be nice. A nice, long hot shower.

Struggling with her top, Anna finally managed to pull it off, tossing it in the direction of the laundry basket. She felt a moment of victory once it was gone, relishing the feel of fresh air on her skin, glad to be rid of one piece of dirty, clothing. The victory was short lived however when she remembered that she still had to get the rest of her clothes off.

"Doc. What do you think you're doing?"

Hearing Cam's voice Anna turned guiltily around to see Cameron standing in the doorway, his arms folded, the expression on his face unreadable.

"I was going to have a shower."

"You were told to stay in bed. Carolyn said no getting up unless someone was with you. So what do you call this?"

"Not staying in bed?" Anna flashed him a small smile, knowing that she had been caught red handed, hoping that he wasn't going to get too mad at her.

"Too bloody right." Cameron sighed as he went over to her, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her back into the bedroom. "Jesus woman, do you want me to strap you to the bed, because don't think I wouldn't."

Anna could tell from his tone that he wasn't really mad, instead she had the feeling he was more annoyed with himself for leaving her alone. "Woman?" she said, trying not to smile.

"Don't try to change the subject." Seeing the questioning look on her face, he smiled, "Blame Teal'c," he explained, gently putting her on the bed, "Now stay there"

Cameron pulled out his cell, bringing up a number from his address book. "Hi Sam... No she's good.... Just being a pain in the butt..."

Anna squished up her nose at him as he said this bit, causing Cameron to laugh

"Yeah, she heard... Yep got that right. What is it with you strong, smart woman... Yeah, you're right... Actually if you are coming over could you pick up a few things, something that will help keep Anna occupied.... yep that sounds good, she'll know what to get.... Okay see you in a couple of hours."

Flipping his phone shut, Cameron crouched down in front of Anna "Promise me you won't try that agai.n"

Anna looked him, knowing that he was right and that she had been foolish to try to have a shower without any help. "I promise. I'm not very good at staying still. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I don't mean to make you worry."

"I'm not. I know you're going to be okay, it's just going to take a little while for you to get your strength back." Cameron gave her a smile to let her know it was okay, his smile getting wider as another more pleasing thought occurred to him. "In the meantime I'm your nurse and if I remember rightly nurses give sponge baths."

Anna laughed as she saw the suggestive and hopeful look on his face. "Mmm... it certainly does sound much better than trying to have a shower on my own. Of course you might have to help me finish undressing."

Even before she had finished want she was saying, Cameron had gotten up to sit next to her, undoing the hooks on her bra, planting a kiss on her shoulder, as he slipped it off.

"Right ahead of you Doc."

**~*~*~*~ **

Cameron woke up, sensing that Anna wasn't beside him, glancing over at the clock. It was 3am in the morning. Getting out of bed, he pulled on his pants, heading out of the room to look for her.

Over the past week Anna had improved greatly with Doctor Lam informing her that she should be able to go back to work in another week. Although she seemed her old self, Cameron felt that something wasn't quite right, that she was holding something back.

Walking into the lounge he was able to make out the silhouette of Anna, sitting with her back to him in the dark.

"Doc, you okay?" he asked, going over to her.

Anna turned to him, the tears evident on her face.

"Oh, Sweetheart..."

Cameron sat down, pulling her close to him, kissing the top of her head. He had been waiting for this. He had the feeling she was keeping all that had happened back, perhaps not wanting him to worry further.

"It was so sad. So alone. Everything it knew was gone," she said, struggling through the tears and then finally giving way to them, crying in Cam's arms.

He held her tight, kissing the top of her head and whispering to her. "I know Sweetheart. Let it all out. I'm here, it's going to be alright."

Anna cried until she had no more tears left, Cameron holding onto her, rocking her slowly in his arms as tears glisten in his own eyes. Sometime later she was calmer, the release of tears easing much of the sadness she had felt.

Brushing the tears from her face, Anna spoke to Cameron, softly, "I love you too, by the way...," she smiled at him. Cameron looked at her, sensing there was more.

"I heard you. In the infirmary. At least... it told me what you said," she carried on smiling at him.

Cameron leaned forward, kissing her on the lips, she responded giving him a kiss back, before she snuggled into his arms, while he gently stroked her hair.

Smiling with relief "I love you," he whispered knowing that she could hear him properly this time.

**~*~*~*~ **

While Cameron and Anna were away the others carried on, visiting them both between missions during breaks away from work.

Vala had decided to finally do what Anna had suggested. So here she was in Daniel's office trying to talk to him, though she was finding it difficult to say the right words.

"Vala, I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something. Maybe you should just come out with what ever's on your mind."

Vala took a deep breath, deciding to plunge right in. "Daniel. You know that I care about you. The truth is you mean more to me than just a colleague or a friend..."

"Vala, what on Earth are you going on about now...," said a confused Daniel.

"I knew this was a waste of time," said Vala with exasperation, jumping off the edge of the desk she was sitting on. She turned to face him "You just don't get it do you! You really don't have any idea of what I am talking about. I want us to be more than just friends. To stop pretending that all we are to each other are just friends. I know you care about me. I care about you too. I think it's time we did something about it. We should go out. On a date. A real date. You and me..."

"Vala, quit kidding around. It's not funny. Try it on someone else, maybe Captain Jeffries..."

"I'm not seeing Captain Jeffries! We only went out a couple of times. You're not jealous? Are you?" Vala said, with some hope in her voice.

"No I AM NOT JEALOUS! You would think that. You keep doing this, and I'm not in the mood. We are friends, colleagues. Nothing more. This is all some silly game to you. Well I'm not something for you to play with. So stop pretending you are even remotely interested in having anything more than that with me. We both know you're not capable of it."

Daniel wondered briefly if he was perhaps being too hard, but he had had enough.

Vala stood very still as Daniel's words sank in. Each word felt like a physical blow. Blinking a few times, trying to stop the surge of tears that was building up from spilling out, she looked at Daniel for just a moment before she walked calmly out of the room, only breaking into a fast walk once she had left.

Daniel looked towards the doorway, wondering. She couldn't be upset, could she? Dammit maybe he had been too hard. He went after her, calling out to her as she walked, almost ran down the corridors.

"Vala. Stop," he yelled out but still she carried on half running to her quarters. For a moment he stood there watching her walk away, considering if he should follow. Decision made he went over after, arriving seconds later at her quarters.

"Daniel just go away," she said, turning away from him, standing facing a wall.

Daniel went closer. "Vala. I'm sorry. We've all been under a lot stress. I know Anna is a friend." She stood still, not turning around. For a second, he wondered if she was crying. He reached out and touched her shoulder firmly.

"Vala. Look at me."

She didn't move, so he put both hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him. "Look at me," he said again as she faced him.

Vala had her eyes closed, struggling to hide the tears.

"Vala?"

Daniel spoke more softly, concern in his voice. Now he really was worried, perhaps he had been too blunt after all. He hadn't intentionally wanted to hurt her, it was just that she could be so frustrating at times and he was tired of all these games, they had been going around, around in circles for too long.

Vala was too afraid to open her eyes. She was tired of all this too. Maybe Anna had been right and Daniel wasn't the one for her.

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds.

Vala did her best to compose herself before she opened her eyes. Daniel was still looking at her, confusion on his face. Could he hurt her any more, she thought.

"I wasn't playing games. I understand, loud and clear. I'm sorry... I was wrong. It won't happen again...Please just go". She paused and spoke very softly, almost a whisper. "Please, Daniel...," she said giving him a small push, "Please just go away."

Daniel looked at Vala, considering staying not wanting to leave her like this, but then decided that perhaps he should respect her wishes, at least for now. None of this was making any sense to him.

As Daniel walked out, the tears that had been building in Vala's eyes finally spilled out, sliding down her cheeks.

**~*~*~*~ **

Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala and Cameron were all together in the gate room, dressed in civvies. A lot had happened. A lot of changes. It was exciting for all of them, but sad too.

"So...," said Daniel, looking around at them all.

"Daniel, you pick the strangest time to say so little for a change," said Cameron with a smile on his face. He was going to miss seeing them nearly every day. But he felt it was the right thing he was doing, the right thing for all of them. Change could be good.

"I guess it's just hard to know what to say. This place has been a part of all our lives for a long time. It's going feel strange not coming here every day," said Sam, expressing what they all felt.

Like them, she was sad to be leaving. She was off to Washington or least close to it, to head the Moon Base project. She would of course still go off-world sometimes, as part of being involved in the project but it would be different. She was also going to be close to Jack. She didn't know for sure if anything would ever happen, but staying here she was never going to find out. It was time to try. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. She felt ready for whatever was going to happen...

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

General O'Neill had offered him a position of helping to negotiate relationships with other worlds. He would still report to SGC and to offer his advice on dealing with alien cultures. In sense he was going to be Earth's ambassador, it was a big responsibility, but he felt it would go some way into paying back his debt to the Tau'ri and especially to General O'Neill, who had taken him in and befriended him all those years ago.

"You know you say that a lot, Muscles. I'm surprised General O'Neill offered you the job," said Vala.

She had been unsure what was going to happen to her after the others had told her their news. She had considered that perhaps it was time to finally leave, but Teal'c had surprised her by asking her to assist him. Vala had been touched but also rather amused, it was funny that two aliens were going to be Earth's representative's in the Universe.

Since that talk with Daniel, she had done her best to avoid being with him, especially alone. It had helped that they were all busy with their plans. It was time to stop thinking that they could ever be together, but it was still hard at the moment being around him. Better that she left, only then could she get on with her life.

Daniel stood across from Vala. Things had been awkward since that day. He had thought that Vala would go back to her usual self, teasing him, flirting with him, but instead she was avoiding him, spending a lot of time with Teal'c. He had even gone to her quarters a couple of times to talk to her in private but she had not been there. They had only gotten together when the others were around, and even then she said little to him directly. It was, he thought, all very confusing and a little unsettling. Maybe some time apart would do them some good. Perhaps if he gave her some breathing space things would go back to the way they were.

Glancing around at his friends, Cameron saw Anna who was standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. "Doc, join us."

"Sorry. Thought you might want some time on your own," she said, walking over to them.

Cameron slipped his hand into hers and held tight. "No way Doc. You're an honorary member of the team."

Life was good. He never thought he would be excited about being the commander of the Odyssey, but its new mission was exciting. To explore new worlds, to see what else was out there. General O'Neill had been planning it for awhile and after learning that there had been something out there that was older and maybe more powerful that the Ancients, it was decided. They needed to learn more.

This first mission was going to be short, maybe a few months, but it was a start. Even better for Cameron was that he had a say in the crew. He looked at Anna. She was coming with him. And General O'Neill had agreed. They both thought that Anna would make an excellent first contact person with anyone they met.

"Mind if I join you?" said General O'Neill from the doorway.

Coming into the room, they noticed that he was carrying a bottle of champagne and wine glasses.

"You didn't think I would let you all slip quietly away," he said handing out glasses.

"No Sir," said Sam, "I'm glad you could join us"

"Well the gang's all here. Old and new," said Cameron looking at them all, "So what should we toast to?"

They all smiled looking around at each other. All of them coming up with the same idea. Raising their glasses. They all spoke at the same time.

"To the Stargate!"

**~*~*~*~ **


End file.
